onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
in the space where it says new world, i was wondering why shirahoshi's whale isn't mentioned or the animal the king of ryuugu kingdom rides on??? Other Krakens In this article it is declared that Surume is the only and first known member of the Kraken species. But, if I'm not mistaken, a Kraken (it looks exactly like Surume) can be clearly seen in Kong's aquarium in Chapter 594, and it's not even the first one, if we count the one along with Jinbe and Dracule Mihawk on the cover of Chapter 590. LazyJustice, 11:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that just an octopus? I mean a kraken should be a giant octupus-or-whatever creature. I agree with Levi, the kraken are huge creatures, these are just random octopi First off, those coverstories don't have anything to do with the actual plot. Second, Surume is the first member of the species to be identified as such. 16:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sea Beasts Source Sea Beasts Names are taken from the Episode 527 Preview Scan: by Rayleigh92 So, it's the literal translations? Sea Giraffe, Sea Elephant, Sea Rhino, and Sea Gorilla? Are TV guides considered valid sources? 00:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Why not? It's the same matter of Kasagon: the name is revealed only in anime. Yeah, they are the literal transaltions. by Rayleigh92 That's good enough for me. 07:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay! by Rayleigh92 While you can't use them as a valid source since there are only 3 things that can be used they're good enough I suppose. SeaTerror 18:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Dragon? I think we should wait before adding "dragons" to the New World animal species: for all we know as for now, it could be someone who ate a Dragon Devil Fruit or something like it. LazyJustice, 18.07, 01 February 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Slayer.PNG SeaTerror 19:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I know Monster is canon, but we don't know anything about THAT dragon specifically, not even if he's a real dragon! LazyJustice, 12.22, 02 February 2012 (UTC) He was introduced as a dragon, so let's treat him as a dragon. If it will revealed that he is something else, we will update the article. Punk Hazard sharks I think we have forgot to add the the sharks in punk hazard to the saga here the pic : have we forgot it ?Horohorogirl 16:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Aren't they just normal seasharks? They're not unique to the island. 17:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Species or race? I'm wondering here if the centaurs, satyrs and harpies should be considered as an animal species, or rather a race like the zombies. They are sentinent beings after all, and I have a feeling that they might have actually been created by Law. He could have probably easily swapped out the limbs for animal parts right? (Shadoguardian 06:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) :I don't think there's enough info to write full articles for Harpies or Satyrs, but for Centaurs I think there is... -The Forgotten Beast 09:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't write anything about it yet. It is most likely just creations but not done by Law. If they were actual races then they would have been on the slavery list. SeaTerror 05:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I still think they are creations done by the collaboration of Law and probably Master, just like how the zombies were creations between Moriah and Hogback.(Shadoguardian 07:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC)) Like ST said, there's no way to confirm either one. So we wait for an explanation. 07:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What if Harpy Mone has a zoan devil fruit? That. 21:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) What if? Then she wouldn't be classified as an "animal species" native to Punk Hazard or the New World. 21:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hylonome In chapter 661 we saw a female centaur. The female centaurs call 'hylonome'. So,should we add a brand new section with the heading 'hylonome' or a new sub-category in the section 'centaurs' ?.Sorry for my bad english :/ and here the pic of the hylonome : Horohorogirl 08:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hylonome is a character from mythology not a race, just a female centaur. So, no, this info doesn't need to be added at all. 16:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) So would that be her name or a verbal tic, like how Neptune says jamon or Iceburg says nma? 17:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Its not known yet , we can't say its a verbal tic since she didn't say a word. 17:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Punk Hazard "species" It seems as though most of the "animals" on punk hazard are really just altered human beings created from Law's power. I don't think there really needs to be any major change, they can still remain on the page, but perhaps a brief introdution pointing out this fact; they're more hybridized humans than actual species. --Kingluffy1 20:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I think they should be removed, aside from the Dragon, which, while artificially created, still appeared to be all one creature. Two animals stuck together does not a species make. By that logic, you might as well call Coribou a different species because he has a lizard on his head. Memnarc 10:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I think they should be removed too. Aside of the Dragon, the sharks and Monet (we yet don't know her wings and legs's origin) Rayleigh92 22:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I would be inclined to agree, but at least the centaurs were actually refered to as such by people other than the Straw Hats. Monet said the centaur patrol unit was taken out. It would seem that even though they were human at one point, they are considered centaurs now. As for the satyrs, I'm not sure about them. 20:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) As much as I would hate to say this, Centaurs and Satyrs should definitely be removed as they are just humans attached to the bodies of headless/torsoless animals. As for Monet, her origins aren't well known, so for all we know she could be a real species or a genetically engineered being. The "Dragon" is not a real Dragon but it's still a real lifeform even if it is artificial. -The Forgotten Beast 22:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It has been shown that Monet was originally human so the harpy entry should go as well. We could put them in the human page under a new header of modified humans (which would of course include a small paragraph and a link to the cyborg page), make them a page (possibly a subpage of Law's fruit that lists all the people modified by Law's fruit), or rename this page so they fit in. Now that I think of it, having a subpage of Law's fruit that list all the people he has modified would work quite well and would probably be the best plan.Bastian9 21:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with all of the above, those "remodeled beings" by Law should be in a different category. A species is a type of being that was originally born this way and will continue to be the same as new beings are born. That said, I don't think a child of these new "remodeled beings" will turn out to be human really either due to the fact that now they sort of have a different or mixed DNA? However, I don't think we will ever receive refference to this subject by Oda though, so I guess until any further details are given on this subject, all of the "remodeled beings" should most definitely not be considered species. 22:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Again, we should remove centaurs, satyrs, harpy and yeti from here. They're substantially the same of zombies, then should have their relative pages. can I do it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 14:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) : My idea is simply to delete Harpy and Yeti's parts ('cause Monet and the cool bros are the only specimens of that categories) and to create the two pages Centaurs and Satyrs. Another idea is to create an only one page about Centaurs, where there's also the satyrs part ('cause they've not a name in the manga). If no one has something against this, I'll start in the afternoon. Rayleigh92 (talk) 14:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'd hardly consider any of the PH things animals (with the exception of the Dragons that aren't Momonosuke) so they really shouldn't be here, but rather on their own page. 14:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll create a page about Centaurs with a part about Satyrs until we do have the official name of the last one. Rayleigh92 (talk) 14:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Centaurs, satyrs, and harpie should not be listed here. They are modified humans, not animals. Ruxax (talk) 00:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Then do what has been suggested on your talk page. They do not qualify for their own page. Mr. Whatever (talk) 17:29, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Slime Since it has been confirmed that the Slime was created artificially out of a non-sentient substance (ie. toxic smoke) and then granted sentience via a Zoan Devil Fruit (a la Spandam's Sword) I'm fairly sure it doesn't belong on a list of animal species. Should it be removed from this list? It does have a spot on the inanimate objects sub-section of the Zoan page after all. Petronec (talk) 15:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Removed. Would have put this in edit summary but there was a fustercluck with the enter key so here. Like I said before but here's some precedent. Animal Species/CP9 Saga Animal Species/Baroque Works Saga both lacking Lassoo and Funkfreed (in reverse order.) They are of an identical situation and have not been considered species. There is no apparent reason for Smiley to be an exception. On a slightly unrelated note, I think users are too shy to post edits, whether they come to consensus or not, without a mod's direct approval. This seems like it defeats the object of a wiki. Petronec (talk) 02:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Fishman Island animals Since the Fishman Island Saga has been decided as a separate saga, shouldn't the animals from it have a separate tab? Memnarc (talk) 11:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) They should. We just never got around to doing it. 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) fix'd Remove Momonosuke It's not an animal, but a human with fruit, then why he's here? 23:06, March 13, 2013 (UTC) So remove him. 00:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Dragon in Punk Hazard I feel like adding new trivia such as the two dragons in Punk Hazard (the real ones) share the same appearance and abilities after European dragons (those who have wings) rather than the Japanese. On the other hand though, I think that it is not necessary. Shall I add this or not? [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡ 12:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeti They are not animals. They are humanoids, like fishmen, giants, dwarves. Ruxax (talk) 19:37, June 30, 2014 (UTC)